


Baby, Don't Cut

by LauLilly



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Suicide, F/M, Heavy Angst, Low-Self Esteem, Self-Harm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,But listen pretty lady, you don't have to be alone.So baby don't cut.





	Baby, Don't Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Dr0ibhVs0I
> 
> This Is a High School AU in which you are Lance's little sister.

_"Y/N? You okay?"_

You put the knife down, pulling your sleeves down you nod and speak, "I'm fine Lance!" You yell out to your brother, wiping the tears that fell down your cheeks.

_She's only 17, a whole life's ahead of her._

_She hates school because the people there discredit her._

_"Keith, I think you need to check on my sister."_

_"I'm pretty sure she's fine, Lance."_

_"I said check on her."_

You heard your boyfriend groan before opening the bedroom door, "Babe, you alright?"

You looked down and nodded, "Yes I'm fine-"

_Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how It seems._

_But every day she just gets lower with her self-esteem_

You forgot to hide the knife you used and Keith spotted It, he snatched It before you could even grab at It.

_He lets her know that every night will have a brighter day,_

_She even tried to overdose and take her life away,_

He stared at It, noticing the blood. Your boyfriend and brother both knew you had depression and you already attempted suicide twice.

_She's feeling hopeless there just sitting down beside her bed,_

_And then he takes his hand and places It beside her head,_

"Y/N, raise your sleeves up."

"I...Why?"

"Just do It." He put the knife on your nightstand, he kneeled down to you and reached a hand out to touch your cheek, but you flinched away.

_He tries to hold her but with every touch she still resists._

"Y/N."

"...No, I'm fine-"

He grabbed your wrist roughly and raised your sleeves up, noticing the deep cuts that were In your soft delicate skin.

_And then he sees the scars that bury deep within her wrists,_

"..."

"I thought you said you were doing better?!"

"I...I'm sorry...-"

Keith grabbed you roughly by your shoulders, growling at you.

"Why....Why do you keep doing this to yourself?!"

_She's feeling numb, he starts to beg and plead and ask her why,_

_She says this way she has control of pain she feels Inside,_

"....It makes me feel better....." You cry and tug onto his shirt, burying your head Into his chest.

"That's not a good reason, stop harming yourself."

You whimpered and your boyfriend tilted your head up, he was a bit more gentle.

"I love you Y/N, I don't want to see you hurt...Everyone loves and cares for you, so stop."

_He's asking her, 'How long It's going since you felt this way because you got me here just feeling so damn helpless'_

_She says, 'It's been awhile; I guess I needed better luck.'_

_And then he screams at her, and tells her. 'Baby, never cut.'_

"But-"

"No buts, I'm getting rid of these knives and replacing them with plastic ones, and you can forget about using the sleeping pills, I trashed them."

_Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,_

_But listen pretty lady, you don't have to be alone._

_So baby don't cut._

_Baby, don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise, baby._

"..."

"I just want you to be okay, alright? Even your goofball brother Is concerned."

That made you crack a smile.

_"I can hear you both!"_

You and Keith just bursted Into laughter.

_I know your heart Is hurting,_

_You think the road has end,_

_You may just feel the blade you're holding Is your only friend._

_Baby, don't cut._

_Baby, don't cut._

_You can do anything, just promise, baby yeah._

"Get some rest, okay? We have a test coming up soon."

"Shoot, I forgot that!"

"Hmph, just study and rest. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, hot topic."

"Aw, thanks for the compliment."

"Pfft, shut up, dork."

*~*

You walked Into school, putting your belongings Into your locker, you were wearing a short sleeved purple shirt and blue jeans, your scars were healing well.

"Y/N! It's good to see you back!" Hunk shouted and grabbed you Into a big hug, to which you laughed.

"Good to have you back, Y/N." Shiro smiled at you and Pidge joined In the hug.

"Thanks!" You say, before getting out of the hug. "See you guys after school?"

"You know It!"

"Have good luck In the test!"

"Thanks!" You say walking off to your classroom.

_The next day at school she's feeling better than the day before._

_Even cracked a couple smiles as she walked the corridor._

You walked Into the classroom, before tripping on something and falling on the floor.

And before you knew It, you raised your head and all you heard was the mean laughter and your classmates evil looks.

** _"Idiot!"_ **

** _"Airhead!"_ **

** _"Watch where you're going dumbass!"_ **

_But all that seemed to end,  
_

_She dropped her books as she went Into class._

_And every student In the room just seemed to point and laugh._

_She couldn't take It anymore, she sent her boy a text._

Y/N_L/N (8:09 AM): _I love you with my body, heart and soul to death._

_He thought nothing.  
_

Keith_Kogane (8:10 AM): _I love you._

_By death he didn't know that she literally just meant It._

"I...I have to go home!" You yell, putting your phone Into your pocket, running out the classroom and heading home.

_'Cause she ducked the next class,_

_Ran home Into her bathroom._

You slammed the door, grabbing a knife you hid In the locked cabinet.

_Thought to herself, she wouldn't break her promise that soon._

You hissed, sliding the knife across your skin.

_Not one cut,_

_Not two cuts,_

_Not three cuts,_

_It's four, the blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor._

Keith frowned, staring at his phone, excusing himself from class and texting Lance.

Keith_Kogane (8:13): Hey...i think we need to check on Y/N.

Lance_Mchot (8:13): wut happened

Keith_Kogane (8:14): i just have a bad feeling okay?

Lance_Mchot (8:14): aight, im coming.

Keith sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for Lance to show up, which he finally did and both the males walked back to the house.

_See, her boyfriend had a feeling In his stomach that he hated._

_He followed It, ran down to her house he never waited._

Lance opened the house door, raising a brow. "The door's unlocked....? And Is that water running?"

"I don't know, I'm going to check It out." Keith said to the Cuban boy, before opening the bathroom door.

_The front door was open,_

_He heard the water running._

_He stormed Into the bathroom, and his heart just started gunning._

"Y/N!"

_'Cause nobody seems to get ya,_

_You feel you're on your own,_

_But listen, pretty lady._

_You don't have to be alone, so baby don't cut._

_Don't cut, baby, don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby, yeah._

He put an arm around your back, lifting you up slightly.

"Wake up....WAKE UP!"

_I know your heart Is hurting, you feel the road has end._

_You may just feel, that blade you're holding Is your only friend._

_Baby,_ don't_ cut._

_Baby, don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby, yeah._

He ran a hand through your hair, trying to lift you up properly.

_He puts her arm around his shoulder, he's trying to lean her back up._

_Yelling out her name, as he lays her beside the bathtub._

_He feels his whole world just took a big hit from an avalanche._

_"LANCE!"_

_The boy rushed Into the bathroom but his eyes widened, "La hermana!" Lance yelled._

_"Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance!"_

_"I'm doing It!" Your brother yelled out, grabbed his phone and dialing the number._

_Feeling, mad, angry. Like somebody led her onto this._

_Her eyeballs are rolling, drifting In and out of consciousness._

_"Keith..." You choked out.  
_

_"You'll be okay, baby, You'll be okay." he says to you, his hands were shaking as he held onto you, as though you were all he had left._

_Thinking to himself, 'Why the hell didn't she stop at will?!'_

_The tears just keep rolling as they head to the hospital._

_Shiro held Allura's hand as she sobbed, while Keith just kept pacing and Lance held his head In the palms of his hands._

_Hunk was already crying and Pidge was as well, just silently._

_Paramedics rush her In, doctor calls Emergency._

_She's lost a lot of blood, the place looks like a murder scene._

_An hour later, the doctor walks In with a sour face._

_Lance immediately got up from his seat. "Is she okay?!"_

_"...Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say..."_

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Keith let out a raging scream and fell down to the floor, hollering._

_Saying to himself, that It's his fault, and that he let It up._

_Baby, I thought you promised never cut..._

_"You all can take turns and say your goodbyes to her." The doctor said and walked off._

_Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own..._

_But, listen pretty lady, you don't have to be alone._

_So baby, don't cut..._

_Keith gently touched your hand, It was still warm, like life was still In you._

_He took a box from out of his pocket._

_You can do anything, just promise._

_I know your heart Is hurting,_

_And you feel the road has end,_

_And you feel the blade you're holding Is your only friend._

_But baby don't cut._

_Baby, don't cut._

_You can do anything just promise baby yeah..._

_Please don't cut..._

_Baby don't cut...._

_Baby don't cut...._

_Baby don't cut...._

***Beep***

***Beep***

"I love you Y/N..."

He placed a gold band on your finger.

"Why couldn't senior year end faster...."

***Beep***

***Beep***

"K-....Keith...?"

His head raised up when he heard your voice.

"Y/N!" He grabbed you In a hug, afraid to let go of you.

You were alive.


End file.
